The Troublesome Triplets
by fellowship of the freaks
Summary: Your three fav authors are on thier way to thier fifth year at hogworts, what evil is voldemort up to? Will the three sisters survive?
1. the troublesome triplets

The story 

Chapter1: the troublesome triplets

  The whistle screeched across the platform 9 ¾, with quick kisses goodbye the triplets dashed onto the last carriage of the steam train, the Hogwarts express, waving to their parents on the platform.

 The dazzling red haired, emerald eyed, woman and her dark haired husband, with even more dazzling purple eyes, waved away their three daughters with a terrible feeling that they would never see them again; which was strange as the last four times their daughters had left they had never had such a premonition.

  The girls didn't have such a feeling of foreboding, as they hopped into the last compartment on the train, eagerly awaiting their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were already plotting pranks against various Slytherin students and of course a win for their house, Gryffindor, in the house cup!

 Although triplets there was strong differences between the sisters; Annuna was the eldest and had inherited their mothers long red curls, emerald green eyes and slim build, Mystic was the youngest and took strongly from their father; short, straight black hair adorned a face set with brilliant purple eyes. She was the shortest of the siblings only 5feet 1inch, with dancers build. Sazza was in the middle; with hair the same as Mystic only to her waist, she had their mother's height, a full 5feet and 8inches, and her eyes were different in colour, the left one purple, the right one emerald green. Sazza was the strongest of the three, having a muscular build but still keeping the grace the girls all shared. 

 All the girls were beautiful-though humbly dismissive about it- they turned many heads, though woe be upon any Slytherin that looked twice!

 As they settled into their compartment they heard a knock on the door, opening it they met their archrivals Draco Malfoy and his henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle, 7th year slytherins the lot.

 "So…" Malfoy drawled, "The three stooges have returned" eying them with disgust, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered like the idiots they were.

 Mystic immediately lurched to her feet, fists clenched and Sazza and Annuna joined her, to help-or hold back- their sister; Annuna whacking her head on the overhead compartment.

 The intruders roared with laughter. Big mistake.

 Each picking a target the girls attacked gracefully with lightening speed, and with a few quick punches their opponents landed outside with broken noses and jaws; wishing they'd remembered the trio had mastered all seven levels of martial arts by the time were 10.

 "Ooh those…" Myst uttered some extreme comments about those outside, awarded with a gasp of shock from her sisters, "I wish I could turn them into mice and set Kit on them!" she growled.

 Kit chirped from in the corner, a miniature dragon she stretched only 60cm from nose to tail tip, twittering in her own tongue she agreed with her volatile mistress, though she suggested roaches…they were a lot more crunchy!

 " Sazza why did you have to open the door?" complained Annuna, a rubbing an ankle where she had fallen over Soleil's cage on the way back to her seat- Soleil being her pet phoenix, "Your so gullible sometimes Saz!"

 "Well if you were less of a klutz and Myst hadn't leapt up they would've left bored.' she retorted as her sisters blushed. Mystic was known for her temper and Annuna always managed to slip, fall over or walk into something at least once a day!

 The incident was soon forgotten as the girls settled down, allowing Kit, Soleil and Sazza's purple puppy, Chiot, some of the sweets from the trolley.

 The compartment suddenly exploded with laughter as Kit swallowed both a curry and a red chili, bertie bott's every flavour bean, at once; going vibrant shades of yellow, orange and red, squawking in alarm as smoke poured from her mouth!

 They were laughing so hard they did not hear a knock on their door or four students enter their compartment.

 The boy, well young man really, in the middle cleared his throat loudly, though barely held back a grin at Kit's antics. The girls span around in shock to see a tall boy with messy dark hair and eyes as green as Annuna's, flanked by a brunette and a boy and girl with flaming red hair and freckles that marked them clearly as siblings.

 The brown haired girl and the tousle haired boy sported head-boy and girl badges on their smart school robes and the other two sported prefect badges, same as the triplets themselves wore.

 The head girl was holding hands with the red haired boy, Ron Weasley, and his little sister Ginny was slowly moving to do so with the head boy, Harry Potter. Sadly the other prefects included Malfoy but everyone, except certain slytherins, believed that Harry and Hermione deserved their positions, respected them, and did as they said. (A first in the history of Hogwarts!)

 "Guys why don't you come join us in the prefects' compartment?" asked Hermione sweetly; she and the girls had been friends for years, swapping spells almost every other day.

 "We wouldn't fit!" Saz replied with a gesture to their menagerie, laughing.

 "Malfoy appeared a short time ago with a broken nose, and Crabbe and Goyle had busted jaws." Harry stated blandly, the hatred between him and Malfoy ran deep, "Can you think how that might have happened?"

 "No…" the girls replied, with a world of sarcasm in their voices. They all smiled, no one liked Malfoy and he was too proud to admit he had been beaten up by girls.

 "Well if you ever want to come visit us..." Ginny went on while swinging on Harry's hand.

"You know where to find us!" they all chimed in as their friends left.


	2. A revealing evening

Chapter2: A revealing evening

The rest of the trip continued without interest, their friends, and a few admirers, came to visit swapping holiday stories and gossip.

" Y'know we really got to get boyfriends this year," complained Nuna after hustling out some persistent Hufflepuff boys so they could change into their robes, " It'll encourage guys to leave us alone and I don't know about you guys but I DO NOT want another year of Leo Snape!"

 That caused her sisters to laugh, last year Leo Snape had stalked Annuna from the start of term, always trying to help and basically being in the way. The whole school had known and when Professor Snape had tried to set 'Nuna up with his son at the Christmas ball she had screamed at him and stalked out; leaving the whole school shocked and speechless, if not amused.

 Not that her sisters hadn't been spared such followers but the look on the professor's face when she had lost it was priceless; Snape didn't talk to the sisters anymore.

 The girls had just finished getting changed into their robes when the train arrived and they bundled out and headed to the carriages that waited to take them up to the school; with dog, phoenix and dragon in tow.

  The had just gotten onto the carriage when they heard voices hail them and before they could reply three guys had hopped into the carriage with them.

 The first was a brown haired, blue eyed spunk, and he knew it as he sat next to Saz in the corner causing Nuna to fall onto the floor. The next two guys got the remaining seats grinning wickedly as the middle one leaned over and began whispering in Myst ear to his left.

 "Here Nuna, I've got a spot for you!" cried the dark haired guy, pulling her onto his lap; she pulled the door shut with her toe.

 Her sisters' giggles caused her to sigh, the mini-marauders, as they had nicknamed them, were the cutest guys in their grade but they had been best friends since the start of first year, JUST FRIENDS! And partners in crime against the Slytherins.

 Looking across she noticed both guys had their arms around them and seemed very couple-ly, whispering in each other's ears. She smiled, matchmaking time!

 Saz, after telling Darien off for knocking her sister to the floor, noticed Ashe seemingly close to Myst, 'No way Ashe likes Myst! OH MY GOD!' her eyes sparkled with glee.

 She quickly whispered across to Darien, "Do Ashe and Myst seem to be a bit close to you?" not realizing she was in exactly the same position with Darien.

 "He likes her, we brought truth potion in the holidays for a game of truth or dare, we got it out of him then…" They began to plot how to set them up, not realizing that Myst and Ashe were having the exact same conversation about them.

 Annuna, raised an eyebrow at Llewellyn, he nodded, her eyes widened with shock. "You serious?" She whispered furiously, glancing over, "both of them?!" - He gave her his smug know all smile; and was replied with a gentle punch on the shoulder. "Match-making?" she queried, grinning evilly.

"You bet!" he replied and pulled her closer.

They plotted.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

The gang got out of the carriage and joined the flood of people heading towards the great hall to take their seats at the Gryffindor table. They sat down together at the front of the table with Harry and his friends, as demanded when they had received their prefect notices; and chatted as everyone awaited the sorting, or more correctly, the feast after.

 The girls however were looking forward to the sorting, numerous meetings in Dumbledore's office, not always over positive points, meant that over the last year they had managed to 'persuade' the sorting hat to mention some more nasty aspects of Slytherin house, they were eager to see it play out.

 Over to their right a door opened and Professor McGonagall strode in, with the sorting hat, stool and list in hand; the new first years trickled in behind her nervously and gazing at the ceiling in awe.

 "Oh! They're sooo CUTE!" Annuna couldn't help but gush and was promptly hit on the head; But not before McGonagall flashed a small smile in their direction. (Yes, a great rarity at Hogwarts) 

 "Now before the first years are sorted into their houses I would ask that the Gryffindor prefects and quidditch team please meet me at the end of the feast in the entrance hall. Thank you." and she stepped back as the sorting hat stretched up and began its song:

               'Welcome to Hogwarts,

                Little students small;

               Yet you must be sorted,

                To your houses in this hall.

               The founders of this school,

                Had traits just like you,

               Each took pride in certain ones,

                And to morals that they held true.

               All except Slytherin,

                Who was a real prick;

               He believed in evil,

                That made the others sick.

               A thousand years have past,

                And just one thing has changed;

               Instead of the founders sorting you,

                By a hat you are arranged.

               Maybe you're a Gryffindor,

                Brave, stout and true;

               Or a wise old Ravenclaw,

                All decked out in blue. 

               Mayhap a trusty Hufflepuff,

                Patient and steadfast;

               Or an evil Slytherin,

                Ambitious to the last.

              So pop me on your head,

               As I end this song;

             I'll sort you to your houses,

               I've never yet been wrong.'

 The school sat astonished. The hat had never, ever, ever bagged out a house; the slytherins' look was priceless. The silence was broken by a chuckle from Dumbledore, who glanced at the triplets knowingly, and clapped. Slowly as they realized they wouldn't be placed in detention, or decapitated by Snape, smiles spread across the tables, except slytherins', and the hall applauded.

  "Ahem." McGonagall cleared her throat as she regained her composure, "First years when I call your name sit on the stool, place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted."

 "Adams, Sarah."

A small golden haired girl timidly moved over to the stool and put the hat on her head. 

"Hufflepuff!"

She smiled and dashed over to the table.

"Brown, David."

"Ravenclaw."

"Crabbe, Selina" became the first Slytherin.

"Davis, Michelle."

The redhead who strongly resembled the Weasleys became Gryffindor's first new recruit.

And so it went on until the last "Willcock, May" became a Ravenclaw, and Dumbledore stood for his announcement.

"First of all I must welcome you all back to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore started in the silence that followed his standing, " I hope it be a profitable year for you all and that the school rules for once shall be followed." he glanced across at the girls and their friends with a twinkle in his eye. "I trust you will all look to your prefects and our new head boy and girl, Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger, for guidance. And please stay away from the forbidden forest." he glanced across at the Gryffindors who pretended keen interest in the furniture of the hall. "Now let us enjoy the feast." He gave a clap and the food appeared, much to the amusement of the first years.

  "Now I wonder why the sorting hat acted so strangely." Harry probed the girls as they finished their Yorkshire puddings, they smiled mischievously.

"Perhaps it has A.D.D." Annuna suggested as started her fifth ice cream in 3 minutes.

"Maybe a Slytherin attacked it last year and it's out for revenge..." Saz suggested. (Nuna grabbed yet another ice cream.)

" Or maybe it just realized how much slytherins suck in general." added Myst as she reached for an apple pie, just dodging Annuna's frantic lunge for the last ice cream that had appeared in the center of the table.

"No!!! ICECREAM!!!" Annuna cried as Ginny snatched it away for a scared first year, "NO FAIR!" she sat and pouted.

"What! You've had SIX already!" Ginny replied in amazement as Annuna continued to pout.

"Look Nuna you can share mine so long as you don't guzzle it all like you did last time." Llewellyn offered to her left.

"YAY! Ice cream!" she cried, grabbed a spoon, bounced around and tucked in; much to the amusement of the entire table. "What?!?" she asked as everyone stared at her. " I..ike mm..ice.cr..Mmm!"She muffled.

 Professor McGonagall stood as everyone finished eating, 'cept Annuna who was still looking to see if the there was any ice cream left in the Ravenclaw table or in the bottom of people's bowls, and beckoned them outside the hall.

   "Good." Said the professor as everyone arrived, "I have to ask you boys to leave for just a moment as I tell the prefects the password to their common room and bathroom." The triplets' friends sulked away till they were out of earshot. "Now the password is 'pineapple quidditch'. I expect you all to set GOOD examples for the younger students." She looked sharply at the girls who were well known for their pranks, they immediately pretended shocked innocence. Then summoned the boys back over.

 "The Gryffindor password this year is 'red roses', I'm afraid the fat lady was feeling a bit romantic when we picked passwords." She added at their look of distaste. "You'll have to live with it either way." she continued, "and would you PLEASE TRY to behave yourselves this year, it would be nice to have our 6th straight win in the house cup."

 "Miss Granger, Mr. and Miss Weasley, if you could escort the younger students back to the common room; I would like a word with the quidditch team for a moment." With that, and a quick kiss from Harry on Ginny's part (AN. Awwwww), the others left.

"Now I hope you have all been practicing over the holidays, yes I realize you have been competing in the euro cup Mr. Potter, but I was referring to your team-mates."

 "Of course we have!" they all chimed. 

"We've been meeting once a week at the Wasps' pitch, Nuna, Myst and I were selected chasers for their summer league team so we've been sneaking the others onto the grounds." Saz put in.

 "Congratulations, you three must be the youngest professional players in almost a century, though you should NOT be sneaking people onto the grounds. Anyway you must play your best against Slytherin, George Flyhard is scouting for the Jr. International team and I'd like to see you all do well; now you girls, and Harry, must go lead our house back and I have a staff meeting." and with that she left.

 They stared at the professor for a second, Flyhard was scouting here! The girls squealed with excitement and ran back inside to tell the news to their friends, with the guys following quickly.

 Once the gang met up with the last of the Gryffindors they led the rest of the house to the dorms and told everyone the password, no one hid their disgust. 

 Jumping onto their beds the girls screamed over the news about Flyhard, before their room mate, Alyssa Freed, wisely told them to quieten down, "or the seventh year girls will be in here exclaiming how silken his hair was, yet his nose held nothing to blah blah blah's, and how they would all 'luuv' to sit on his lap!"

"Eugh! Yucky Ducky Mushy Blah!" Annuna grimaced, wrinkling up her nose in disgust.

Alyssa knew what made them shut up.

"Not that you seemed to mind that when you were sitting in Llewellyn's lap in the carriage here." Saz put in wickedly, dodging a flying pillow aimed at her head.

"Admit it. You kinda like him," Myst dared to venture and was rewarded with Annuna's other pillow, a tirade of verbal threats to her head and a blush.

"You're blushing!" Alyssa squealed, hopping up and down on the bed as Annuna buried her head under the covers, "You DO like him!!"

"Shut up!" came Annuna's muffled reply from under the covers; she pulled her head out, getting angry, "I HAD to sit on his lap 'coz Saz's BOYFRIEND Darien pushed me off my seat and Myst's snogging partner Ashe stole my seat!"

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" both her sisters yelled simultaneously, blushing scarlet.

"AAhhh!" Alyssa cried with glee, " You've all got crushes! You've all got crushes!" and bounced up and down even more vigorously, if that was possible, as the girls shot death glares at her. "Now all we need to do is set you all up!"

"You are not setting us up!" 

"I do NOT have a crush!"

"GROSS!!!!"

"Suuurrre I believe you." Alyssa answered slyly, an evil grin playing over her face.

The girls grabbed pillows and attacked until about an hour later, Annuna, having hit a clock, noticed it was 2am, "Um you guys perhaps we should go to bed." she suggested, indicating the time. "She seems to have repented." she added looking down at the huddled form of their room-mate.

"Yeah... but I'm still gonna set you guys up!" Alyssa replied smugly before retreating to her bed. The girls collected the pillows, before they said goodnight and collapsed onto their beds.


	3. good morning sunshine

Chapter 3: Good morning sunshine.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!" Myst shrieked loudly into her two sisters' ears. "WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!!!" She jumped around hyper.  
  
"G'way." Annuna mumbled.  
  
"Pith ofth." Sazza mumbled into her pillow, smearing the words.  
  
"Why?!?!?!? It's only 5:30!!!" Myst shrieked again.  
  
"Go bother someone else." the triplets' room mate, Alyssa Freed blearily blinked at her before shutting her eyes and going back to sleep for a couple of hours.  
  
"Fine." Myst huffed, stalking out the door and down the stairs towards the boys' dorm.  
  
"Hey boys!" She shrieked happily. This was met by three pillows.  
  
"Hey! G'way! Sleep!" snores punctuated this comment, which came from Darien Tufankian's bed.  
  
"Sleep?" Llewellyn Gwenedd seemed to like this idea his heavy breathing joining his friends. The triplets' friends' roommate, Daniel Hotchcroft, who happened to be a heavy sleeper, ignored any sounds and continued to sleep, snores and all.  
  
"Myst why must you wake us a sparrows fart DAILY?" Ashe Dialoz appeared not to like early morning wake up calls either. He grabbed his wand and mumbled a spell towards Myst, who yawned and stumbled towards the nearest bed, collapsed on it and soon fell asleep, her breathing joining the others.  
  
Sazza, having noticed the lack of her annoying younger sister, had climbed out of her nice warm bed, dragged Annuna out too (after all if she couldn't sleep why should 'Nuna?) crossing over to the boys dorm to the triplets' friends' room.  
  
"Shh!" Annuna hissed at her younger sister. "Look." She pointed at Myst and Ashe, Myst lying, asleep on his bed, his arm around her.  
  
"Not a bad idea, eh?" Sazza winked at her sister. Annuna blushed and whacked her back. "No I'm serious! What if we were looking for Myst, got tired, walked to what we thought was our bedroom, went to what we thought was our beds and just happened to, err.fall asleep?"  
  
Annuna grinned devilishly. "I like the way your mind works." She yawned and strolled leisurely towards Llewellyn's bed. She raised a wrist to her forehead and fell backwards, stubbing her toe along the way. Llewellyn jumped, realized it was Annuna, blushed and wrapped her into a hug.  
  
Sazza stifled a giggle and tiptoed over to Darien's bed. She tumbled into it and was out like a light. Darien blinked blearily, looked around, noticed Sazza and was quite happy to hug her too.  
  
Over in the corner, nearest the door, Ashe grinned and buried his head down into Myst's short hair and soon found himself asleep, like the rest of them, And dreaming peacefully.  
  
"The boys haven't come down yet." Harry and Ron told Hermione and Ginny. "Neither have the girls." Hermione replied. "Well, let's go check on the girls, then we'll check on the guys." Hermione, Ron and Harry nodded at Ginny's suggestion. They climbed up the stairs and only Alyssa was there, sitting up in bed, blinking at the empty beds next to her. "Where are the triplets?" Hermione looked concerned. "I- I dunno." Alyssa was scared. "All I remember was me, Sazza and Annuna yelling at Mystic for waking us up at 5:30 in the morning. Speaking of which, when I find her, if she's not already dead, I'm gonna kill her." The four older students exchanged glances. Stuff checking on the boys, they had to find Dumbledore. (They have checked everywhere) "Chocolate Frogs!!" Harry and Hermione shouted at the same time, dashing up the moving stairs to Dumbledore's office, Ginny and Ron only a few steps behind. "Professor! Professor Dumbledore!!! The Gryffindor triplets! The Basinger Triplets! They're missing!" "Missing?" Albus looked at the quartet over his moon-shaped glasses. "Are you sure?" "Yes sir. We looked everywhere. Quidditch Pitch, Kitchens, Library, Great Hall, Hagrid's Hut, Other Common rooms. Everywhere." "Very well. Come on, then. Let's see if their friends know where they are." He tossed some powder into the fireplace. "Minerva, could you please meet me in the Gryffindor Common Room? The Basinger triplets are missing." Albus, McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry trooped up the stairs into the boys dormitory. They found Daniel Hotchcroft taking photos of the beds. and what was in them. "Mr. Hotchcroft? What are you doing?" McGonagall asked primly. Daniel jumped. "Err. you see. that is." He gestured helplessly at the beds. Myst was asleep in Ashe's bed, her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. Llewellyn had his head resting on Annuna's stomach and was holding her hand. Darien was hugging Sazza and she was leaning back on his chest. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny blushed and grinned at the site. "Well, the Basinger triplets appear to have been found." Dumbledore chuckled lightly. The seven people left, Hermione holding Daniel by the ear, telling him off for taking photos of people who were asleep. Ron closed the door behind them.  
  
Annuna, Llewellyn, Sazza, Darien, Myst and Ashe awoke with a start.  
  
They looked at where they where sleeping, what they were sleeping on and who they were sleeping with and blushed.  
  
Myst whacked Ashe on his arm, struggling to sit up. "This is your fault!"  
  
"What'd I do!"  
  
"I was perfectly awake before, but you grabbed your wand and-"  
  
"Myst you're bring unreasonable!" Annuna burst in. She turned to Ashe. "Can't you shut her up!?"  
  
"Yes." He muttered muttered the spell on her again and Myst began to slur her words, finally slumping back down next to Ashe. "But I don't like doing it. It makes her yell."  
  
"Yep. At least I know how to shut up 'Nuna."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Annuna was not impressed with Llewellyn.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Go ahead shut me up." Annuna was convinced he wouldn't be able to stop her talking and started to chatter on about the weather.  
  
"OK." Llewellyn leant forward and kissed Annuna. He pulled back. Annuna was bright red and was gaping like a fish.  
  
"Hmm. I'd better remember that one." Ashe rubbed his cheek thoughtfully.  
  
"Me too." Darien agreed.  
  
"Hey! I don't talk that much!"  
  
"You're a girl of course you do."  
  
Sazza glared. Annuna glared. And Myst looked furious in her sleep.  
  
"I think we should wake up Myst." Sazza continued to glare.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to die?" Ashe asked before waving his wand and waking up Mystic.  
  
Myst glared at him. "You did it again." She accused.  
  
"Err.Ashe.unless you do want to die.run. Fast. Anywhere. Outside. Now!" Sazza yelled after him as he took off part way through her comment. Myst was hot on his heels, murder in her eyes.  
  
The triplets met up for breakfast that day, at around nine o'clock, thankful that it was a Saturday and there were no classes they had to attend. Myst piled food onto her plate nonchalantly, ignoring Anunna, still mad at her for telling Ashe to shut her up. Instead she talked to Sazza. Meanwhile, Sazza tuned out whatever Mystic was saying and watched Darien in what she hoped was an inconspicuous way. Anunna stopped apologizing to Myst, noticing Sazza's glance and mischievously elbowed Llewellyn in the side. "Hey!" Anunna blushed, remembering what had happened earlier that day, but gestured towards her sister. Ah ha." Llewellyn grinned. The two jumped; startled as the Great Hall doors banged open, and laughter rang throughout the Hall. They turned and saw Ashe coming in, his clothes transfigured into a pink, frilly dress, a lot of make up in the wrong places all over his face, and his copper coloured hair was lengthened and curled. He stormed up to Myst and squeaked with a girl's voice; "CHANGE ME BACK!" Myst looked up at him innocently. "Now, why would I do that?" she asked, taking a bite out of her eggs and toast. "Please?" he begged going down onto his knees and holding his clutched hands in front of him. "Hmm. Sazza? 'Nuna? Change him back?" She asked her sisters. "Umm. No." Anunna pretended to think for a moment, tapping her cheek with her hand. "Gee, I dunno." Sazza smiled sympathetically. "Nup. He - sorry, she - looks better as a girl." She grinned devilishly. "Well there you have it. 'Nuna? Levitate him for me?" She requested to her sister, smiling sweetly. "Sure." Anunna grinned evilly. "Wingardium Leviosa!" She cried, waving her wand. Ashe floated up into the air and as 'Nuna turned her wand, rotated slowly.  
  
"Sonorus." Myst pointed her wand at her throat and put on an announcers voice. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Teachers and Students! Headmaster and Prefects! I present to you, Lady Ashley! Notice her lovely copper curls! Her fashionable pink, frilly dress is currently in stock at Hair-Raising Costumes! She has style, she has class, Lady Ashley! Note her lovely make- up! Available in stock at Zonkos! Thank you, Ladies, Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. Lady Ashley is proudly presented by, The Basinger Triplets, complimentary of Anunna, Sazza and Mystic!" Anunna cut off her supply of magic and let 'Lady Ashley' drop undignified to the ground, red in the face with fury. "Myst, dear. Can I have a word?" "Ladies and Gentlemen, We'll be right back." Myst cried in her announcer voice as Ashe dragged her outside. She waited a moment, then shouted in her raised voice; "No, I will not go out with you!" Back in the Hall everyone was laughing their heads off, Anunna and Sazza included. Outside)  
  
Ashe muttered the counter-spell for the voice-raiser (quietus) and began to argue with Myst. "Please, please, please?" "Please, what?" Myst asked nonchalantly. "Please can you change me back to being a boy?" He gave her puppy-eyes and stuck out his lower lip. Myst secretly thought this made him cuter, but she remained firm. "Hmm. No." "Please." No." "Please." "No." "Please." "No." They were still at it half an hour later when Sazza, Nuna, Llewellyn and Darien came out. "Please." "No." "Please?" "No!" "PLEASE!" "NO!" "Pl-" "Okay, that is it! You asked for it!" Myst leapt onto the back of Ashe, wrapped her legs around his waist, her left arm around his neck and proceeded to give him a noogie. "Mercy!" Ashe cried, trying to pull her off. Sazza and Llewellyn stood in the doorway and laughed, while Nuna and Darien tried to help Ashe pull Myst off. Keyword: tried. Myst stopped giving him a noogie, but still clung here. A devilish thought had flit through her mind whilst she'd noogied him. An exchanged glance was all it took with her sisters. "Ashe." Myst whined. "Uh oh." Ashe muttered under his breath, rubbing his head. "I'll turn you back to a boy." "THANK THE LORD!"  
  
"If. you give me a piggy back to the Common Room." Myst finished smugly. "WHAT!" Ashe roared. He calmed down enough to say, "And if I don't?" "You stay a girl till you do." Myst replied, quite calm. "Brilliant. Lug a heavy brat - Ow!" - He cried as Myst hit him - "Or I stay a girl for, probably, ever. Okay." He sighed. "I'll give you a piggy back."  
  
"SCORE! AND THE GREAT, TALENTED, BEAUTIFUL, SMART, WONDERFUL -" "Don't forget modest." Ashe muttered, earning an evil glare. "- LOVELY, BRILLIANT MYSTIC BASINGER HAS SCORED A POINT AGAINST THE SMELLY, ANNOYING, GIRLISH -" here Ashe bounced her " - uh, that is HANDSOME, SWEET, MERCIFUL, CARING ASHE DIALOZ. Hmm. Yes, that'll do. Didja get that, Nuna? Yes, I'm talking to you again." "Yup, all down. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe Llewellyn owes me a ride too." "What! Why?" "You kissed me." Annuna hissed. "Oh." Llewellyn blushed a furious red and sighed, then proceeded to allow Nuna to climb onto his back. "You kissed her!" Myst demanded. "Why wasn't I informed of this!" "Shut up, Mystic." Llewellyn growled. Sazza looked pointedly at Darien. He grinned and scooped her into his arms. "Mush, doggie, mush!" Myst shrieked and tugged on Ashe's copper curls. Ashe gritted his teeth and put his arms around Myst's legs, so she wouldn't fall, moved away from the others and spun her around wildly, making them both dizzy. "I'm like a bird!" Myst sang. Ashe rolled his eyes and started towards Gryffindor Tower, Darien and Llewellyn behind him. 


	4. potion master's phobia

Chapter 4: the potions master's phobia:  
  
Snickers followed the girls down the hall as they walked to the dungeons. "This is all your fault, Myst." Ashe accused as they came to a halt outside the potions lab. "My fault!? What did I do?" Myst replied. Before he could reply, Nuna nudged her sister in the ribs, pointing to the end of the corridor. The girls grinned at each other and muttered a spell under their breaths. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Snape screamed as he headed down the hall to his classroom. "CLOWNS!!" "Now that was disturbing." Darien commented as Snape ran out of the dungeons to his office. " Um.Nuna, you are aware you look like a circus clown aren't you?" Llewellyn asked eyeing the triplets. "What do you think we are, stupid?!" Sazza exclaimed as the guys rolled their eyes, "Of course we know." "We also know Snape is afraid of clowns." Myst informed them. "Do we wanna know how you know that?" Llewellyn asked tentatively. "No." "O.K. how did you know that?" Ashe asked grinning evilly.  
  
"D'you really wanna know?" They asked teasingly. "Yep." Darien replied. "Really, really wanna know?" "Yes." Llewellyn answered. "Really, really, really wanna know?" "Yes!!" answered Ashe. "R." "YES!!!!!!!!!!!" The whole class screamed. "Sorry TT secret. If we told you we'd have to kill you." Sazza replied tapping her nose. "TT? What the hell is that?" Darien asked Saz. "That too is a TT secret." Nuna butted in, "Come sisters! The great hall is free, we can go now." "YAY! Thankyou Professor Snape!" Myst yelled jumping up and down. " Ahh, can we please hurry, le garcon qui m'amoureux de derniere annee, IL me regarde maintenant." Annuna exclaimed in French. "Porquoi nous doivons partir quand ton petit am veux t'embrasse? Sazza continued, the class looked on in confusion. "Tu petit cochon! You little pig!" Annuna screamed chasing after her sister, Myst following behind. "Nuna, saz! Wait for me!"  
  
"Alone at last!" This remark came from Sazza as they entered the great hall. "Myst will you do the honours?" Annuna asked stepping up to a relatively new painting of a staff, a sword and a dagger piercing a crimson and gold edged heart. " Les triplées folles voulent entre." Myst spoke and watched as the painting opened to reveal a brightly lit room. "Check to see if anyone saw us come in." Annuna stuck her head out; "Bugger!" the whole class was standing there, "Um.saz is the whole class supposed to follow us here?" "NUNA! Shut the door!" "Ow! Saz that was my head!" "Sorry" "Really girls. I don't think they saw us" Cai replied mimicking McGonagall's voice when Annuna complained that pickled toads used in potions was unethical and they should boycott potions class in protest. "Bang!" "Ow!" "Nuna let us in!" begged Llewellyn from outside. "Shit!" saz hissed. "Saz?" Darien asked. The girls backed away. "Come on Myst let us in!" Ashe whined. With a wicked grin Saz walked over to her large CD player (enchanted of course) in the corner of their room and cranked up "It's raining men!" The guys outside groaned at the memory. They were ickle secondies when the girls decided to soak them in water and make the fall from the ceiling of the great hall one spring morning, to the beat of that song. "That song!" they screamed and began to ram the door. For ten minutes they continued their aimless ramming before sitting, rather collapsing onto the floor, holding their heads. "Do you think they're gone?" Myst asked tentatively. "Sounds like it." Saz whispered by the door. " Well let's see." Nuna replied, "Fernet seul nous." She whispered and the girls were able to see the guys on the floor looking beat. The guys looked up as 6the painting swung open to reveal Nuna with her camera. "Haha! Say cheese!" she cried wickedly, the guys leapt up to get her as they smashed into the closed painting. " Well that was fun." Nuna replied with a giggle, watching her muggle Polaroid develop. "This is going in the book of humiliation." She said as she slipped it inside her shoe. 10 minute after the 'art ramming' incident the girls were sitting in their corners of the room; Sazza was on a black bean bag in the purple corner of the room, listening to big brovaz on her walkman, head bopping. Myst was making a dance routine to paint it black, by Vanessa Carlton, in the grey corner of the room. Doing complicated twists and turns, and kicking her legs high so her knee touched her nose. (Luckily she had pants on or that would have been scary!) In the beige corner Nuna sat putting shadows onto her painting; a wind, a water and an earth faery swirling around a fiery center. "Bang! Bang!" Annuna giggled walked over to Sazza and nudged her. Sazza pulled out her earphones, glaring at Nuna. "WHAT!?" she snapped. "It was a good song!" Nuna held a finger to her lips, snuck over and turned off Myst's CD player. Myst sank down into the splits and leapt back up onto her toes, she turned to her sisters. "Yes?" she gasped whipping a silver clad arm across her forehead. "Eewww." Nuna whined, "Have a shower you STINK!" Myst stuck her tongue out. "Shh!" Sazza hissed. "BANG!" "They're still at it!" Myst crowed gleefully. "Great! Brilliant! Now let me listen to my song!" Sazza roared. " And I thought I was supposed to be the one with the temper." Myst told her sisters grinning. " Shut up I'm not in the mood!" Saz replied. " Girls! It is time for lunch would you be so glad as to come and join us." Dumbledore's voice asked through the portrait hole. " Ouch!" Nuna screamed as she stabbed herself with a pencil. " We'll be right out professor. Just let us finish this little bit." Nuna said regaining her composure. The girls scrambled around the room pulling levers, pressing buttons, turning knobs and flicking switches. The room was quickly covered with books and all remnants of their previous activities replaced, they grabbed a few books so they seemed to have been studying. " O.K done?" Nuna asked, checking the room once more. "Lets go." Saz replied walking out from behind the portrait, books under one arm, to find Dumbledore and the entire school waiting. " Sorry we were studying." Nuna explained apologetically. The girls walked over to the Gryffindor table for lunch, with a final pat of thanks to the portrait from Nuna. The girls sat down next to the three guys and greeted them loudly. " OW My head!" Ashe groaned as the guys slumped forward onto the table, clutching their temples. " You know I think there's a moral to this." Nuna started taking a sip of her red cordial. " Don't ram into paintings?" Myst suggested pouring a glass of cordial as Nuna snorted in hers. " Don't harass the SEXY sisters?" Saz prompted gulping her own glass down. " No." Llewellyn said catching the other guys eyes as they stealthily grabbed the pitchers of cordial, " the moral to the story is. Never drink red cordial next to people you just locked out!" And with that the girls were drenched head to foot in red cordial. Myst let out an ear splitting screech and started hexing like mad. " You.are.so.gonna.die.Ashe!!!!!" she screamed chasing him round the hall and up to the common room where he was found huddled in the corner of the guys bathroom much later. Yet back to the hall and the other girls for now. The other two sisters sat in shock for a moment till Annuna uttered a quick cleaning and drying charm. The two girls locked eyes before grinning wickedly at the two guys standing there, who started to look very scared. The guys stepped back as the girls stood, the girls smiled sweetly, " We'd best go rescue Ashe." Saz said walking away. "Yeah, Myst looked pissed. Hey I'm a poet and I didn't know it!" Annuna grinned and cart wheeled out of the hall. The two guys looked at each other and shrugged, "I think they're scarier when they're nice." Lyn whispered, Darien nodded in agreement. "Nuna!" Myst screamed as the others entered the common room, "What's that drying charm again?" Nuna muttered the spell and Myst was dry again. "Myst where's Ashe?" saz asked worriedly seeing no sign of the poor guy. "He hid in the guys bathroom, I'd rather face a dragon with a toothache than that!" Myst replied with a shudder. "Guys, why don't you go help Ashe, we need to have a few words with our sister." Saz crooned whilst glaring at them till they disappeared. The girls then dashed up to their dorm and removed a heavy journal from under Nuna's bed, the book of humiliation. Nuna opened up to a new page, dated it and wrote down two words, prank fest. "We've got history of magic next we can write down what happened to Ashe and plan." Nuna whispered, bagging the book the girls ran off to their next class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" No! If we dye their hair green they'll be supporting Slytherin at the next match." Myst whispered as Binns continued to drone on about some weird dead goblin king. " Fine, red the." Saz answered. " Are you suggesting that's a bad colour?" Nuna hissed, " Ashe's hair's red anyway!" " What do you suggest then!?" Saz replied grouchily. " I think." Nuna said with an evil glint in her eyes, as she motioned them in, " that we need to pull out our most terrible, and yet untested, weapon of mass humiliation. The mood skins." The sisters gasped. " Could we." "Should we." They locked eyes. "Yeah." "O,K when should we attack, tonight?" Myst whispered. " Or tomorrow?" Nuna asked. " Nah the 25th." Saz explained further at her sisters' confuzzled looks, " The guys will be really nervous, thinking we'll prank them anytime. We can set the skin charm to be unbreakable for a week." She paused with a somewhat psychopathic look in her eyes, " It'll last over Halloween." The sisters grinned, " Done."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Some time later in the boys' dorms.  
  
" They're going to do something really bad. I just know it." Ashe said huddled into the space between the wall and his bed. " We'll have to be extra careful. Never turn your back on them." Darien muttered, cowering in the corner. Daniel snuck up behind the twitching Lyn and jumped him. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" a girlish scream echoed down into the stunned common room. " Waxing, how did you think they kept their lags so silken smooth!" Ginny announced into the stunned silence, many were looking questionably at the for once innocent triplets. " I Know!" Harry put on a wonderful singsong voice and flicked his hand, " I mean their lags are sooo smooth, they must use Sarah's super smooth legs. Guaranteed to make you scream!" Harry continued to prance about like Lockheart. " I know!" Ron joined in on the prancing, to the amusement of the whole common room. "Gotcha!" Nuna screamed whipping out her camera. "Nooooooooo! The shame!" Harry and Ron cried with their hands over their faces running up the boys' staircase. A second later Ron came tumbling back down the stairs and ran back up while turning maroon. " Should we see why the guys screamed? We are prefects after all." Ron asked eventually. " Nah, the triplets probably pranked them and I want to see the results at diner, speaking of which," Harry glanced at his watch, " We'd better get going." Harry answered wickedly before dashing downstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
" So girls what did you do to your seconds?" Harry asked at dinner. " I mean, they don't look like anything happened to them. They're not giving you death glares and there was the incident before." " We haven't done anything to them, yet." Nuna replied, " we're just keeping them in a state of paranoia." She smiled sweetly at Llewellyn and he ducked under the table. They all laughed. "It's way more effective than just pranking them," Myst added smiling at the cowering Ashe. " Saz? Will you come with me, I need a word with you, Dar and Lyn. Myst keep Ashe occupied, please?" Nuna asked getting up with a nudge to Saz who took the hint. " Lewey! Daz! Come here, we need to talk." Saz cried as she pulled them away from the table, which they had hid under. " W.where are we going?" Darien asked tentatively as the reached the doors. "Outside." Saz answered going down the steps. "O.K where outside?" "Near the forest." "WHAT!!!!" Darien pulled back suddenly. " It's not like you haven't been before!" Saz cried exasperated. " But you will curse us and hurt us. and feed us to the werewolves!" Llewellyn cried. " Actually we were going to ask if you guys wanted to help set up Ashe and Myst but if you don't want to." Nuna pouted. "Hmmmm. Does this setting up require us to spend quality time with you sexy young ladies?" Darien asked Saz slyly, putting his arm around her waist and wiggling his eyes suggestively. "Possibly, but our main focus is to set the others up." Saz teased back as the reached the trees. " Ok. First things first." Nuna started as they stopped under a large oak tree, " They obviously like each other yet they are not aware of that fact yet. We therefore must find some way to force them to spend more time together, ALONE, any suggestions?" " We could lock them in a closet together." Darien suggested with a playful gleam in his eyes. " Very subtle Dar, why don't we just tell them outright we think they should get together!" Saz snapped, moving away from him. " we need something to occupy everyone else." Lyn said, picking up Nuna's look. " Exactly! The only problem is I have no idea what!" Nuna cried with frustration. They all looked in deep thought, thinking the same thing, but not really wanting to say it.  
  
"Hey guys!" Harry and Ginny startled them out of thought as they ran across. "HI." The quartet replied as the couple arrived. " Now I believe it is my duty as head boy to ask what 4 of the most notorious pranksters are doing outside just 'talking'" Harry said with a wicked sparkle in his emerald eyes as the four looked sheepish, " However as a Gryffindor if your planning to get Malfoy or Snape. I want in!" The girls giggled, " Actually we were trying to figure out how to set up Myst and Ashe but, and I know it's a miracle, we're kinda short of ideas." Nuna explained. " How did you two get together?" Saz asked curiously, " I've always wondered." "Well." Ginny said, suddenly throwing a dramatic pose, " It was a hard and arduous task, involving dates with Ron and Mione, a DADA partnership and a few days locked in the burrow bathroom!" " Well we can't really use any of that to set up Ashe and Myst." Darien grouched. "Saz, hit him." "Happily." "Ow! No! Mercy!" "Chicken!" The others laughed as Saz and Darien began to run around in a circle. " You guys could lock them in the loo over the break." Harry suggested, " but Filch might try and join them." They all shuddered at the thought. "But we can't do the others either." Lyn replied gloomily. " How about love letters?" Ginny asked, " That's how we got Ron and Hermione together." The two shrugged. "I don't think they're really the letter type somehow." Nuna mused, " and Myst knows our handwriting, she could tell the difference." " Perhaps we could charm it to look like their own." Lyn suggested, "I'm pretty certain Flitwick mentioned something like that last week." " Yeah, ' ecris difri', we could look it up later." Nuna replied, eyes sparking. " We should be getting back," Darien puffed running back up to them, " You'll have to look up the spell later, and they'll be getting suspicious." " True. Will you accompany me fair lady, to the Gryffindor Tower" Lyn asked bowing to Nuna and offering his arm. "Gladly good sir." She linked their arms with a grin. "Ha! Is that all you can do?" Darien cried, grabbing up Saz (with a giant squeal from her part) " Come my dear lady, let us show them how it's done!" he dashed off as the others shook their heads. Just after the two disappeared into the courtyard the others heard a scream and dashed up to find the two sitting in a pile of mud. " I slipped." Darien muttered, going beet red as the others howled with laughter. " Netoydi" Harry said and the two were clean and dry, " Now lets get toe the tower in once piece, shall we!" 


	5. makeover and a matchup?

Chapter 5: a makeover and a match up?  
  
As the days rolled on the guys relaxed from their fearful, paranoid reactions, as the girls showed no signs of grudge holding. Things settled down to normal, well as normal as can be when your are a 5th year witch or wizard studying for your OWLs as the most feared dark lord in a century continues to rise. Days were coupled with study, Snape being a prick, visiting Hagrid, Snape being a prick, Trelawney predicting people's deaths, Snape being a prick, constant news of death-eater attacks and did we mention, Snape being a prick? Harry being in dire need of distraction from the dark tidings of the outside world forced the quidditch team into strict training, working to the bone come wind, hail or storm. Of course the added bonus of this being the last year to trample Malfoy to dust did not lessen the manic determination in Harry's and indeed all of the Gryffindors' blood; first match was Nov 2nd the Sunday after Halloween. " The match is in 7 days!" Lyn yelled across at the three grumbling girls. "We need to practise!" Sadly the seriousness of Lyn's statement was lost to the fact that he was standing impatiently in front of the girls bouncing up and down like a toddler that needed to go to the bathroom; the girls were not amused. " Bug off!" whined Saz as Darien and Ashe tried to pull her out of bed, " What the hell are you guys doing in our room anyway?" she muttered slumping back down. " What time is it? Where's the chicken?" Nuna slurred as attempts to wake her failed. " Myst!" Ashe shrieked as he pulled of the covers, still failing to wake her up. Ashe the moved to tickle her feet and was promptly kicked in the head. "Ow!" he muttered rubbing his head and got up to try again, that is until a deep, reptilian growl escaped from behind him. It appeared Emberlynn had a temper like her mistress and did not take kindly for being woken by Ashe landing on her tail. "Uh Oh." The guys chorused dashing out of the room as the minature dragon advanced upon the with sparks flying out of her nose at an alarming rate. Out in the corridor Ember sent a small fireball after the retreating Ashe satisfied as he jumped in the air clutching his scorched behind before grumbling back to sleep next to her mistress. No one would squish her there. The girls including Alyssa, Mione and Gin, slept until noon to the amazement of the house, seeing the girls were usually up at dawn. The quidditch team were very grouchy as they had to practise without their chasers and the whole common room was filled with whispers of what do you think they got up to last night accompanied with naughty winks. (Come on they are teenagers!)  
  
This is what happened~~~~*flashback the night before*~~~  
  
The four girls groaned as they climbed the stairs to their dorm after diner. " Stupid Snape, why did he have to give us that stupid essay on those stupid stupidity potions!" Alyssa whined dropping her books onto her bed. " I'm not even going to mention how many stupid, stupids you said in that stupid sentence, stupid!" Nuna replied getting a little tongue tied. Alyssa flopped onto the bed beside her books, " This is what I mean! We should never have doubles of Potions and History of magic right after each other. I can't even construct proper sentences!" she fumed. " Yes we must write a polite yet strongly worded letter of complaint to whoever's in charge of timetables." Saz replied lazily. "Hmm and stuff it with sneezing powder so they get the point." Myst replied collapsing beside Alyssa on her bed. " You know what we really need though?" she continued propping herself up onto her elbows. " A machete and Snape in a dark alley?" Lyssa suggested, a homicidal gleam in her eyes. Myst laughed before continuing, "Nah! We need a party or something, a girls night in." " Lollies!" Saz squealed hopping onto the bed, " and coridal." " Ice cream!" Nuna added, the others rolled their eyes, "What?" " We can ask Ginny and Mione over, get food from the kitchens, swap stories, plot revenge." Saz's scheming was cut off. " Not revenge with Moine here..unless it involves Malfoy." Myst cut across. "Whatever. It'll be fun, what d'you guys reckon?" Saz suddenly turned to Lyssa and Nuna. " So long as we get icecream." Nuna replied. " Yeah I'm in." Lyssa replied, " and we get Nuna's icecream on one condition." "What?" Nuna asked, her eyebrows knotting together in confusion. " I get one truth question from you when we play truth or dare tonight." She answered with a grin that had Nuna worried. "OK." "YAY!" Myst cried, "I'll go tell Mione and Gin!" " We'll get the food!" Saz and Lyssa called. "Nuna, you can set things up." Saz called as they dashed out before she could retaliate. "Great!" Nuna muttered, along with several unpleasantrys, as she turned a cupboard into a freezer and started to create a circle of cushions to sit on. Meanwhile Myst dashed downstairs to the common room and straight up to the two girls and their significant others, " girls night tonight meet in 10 mins if you wanna come." She whispered in the girls ears, to the confusion of the guys, before she dashed upstairs to fine some tunes to listen to. 10 minutes later found Alyssa, Saz, Ginny and Mione running up to the dorm several times, adding to their growing pile of snack food as Myst and Nuna created a giant 'nest' of cushions, blankets and matresses in the centre of the room. "Ahh!" Saz l;et out a sigh as she dumped the last of the butterbeers into a section of the nest which Nuna had wisely placed a cooling charm. "Let's get this shindig started!" she leaned over and cranked up the stereo before plopping down next to Lyssa and Ginny. " Right. Gin, Mione, spill. Harry, Ron, blackmail material." Nuna grinned deviously. The two older girls shared a glance, "Umm.." " Well Ron likes to pick his nose when he thinks your not looking." Hermione started. " Harry wears polka dotted boxers to bed." Ginny quipped in, " Or he has a pair of boxers with little yellow snitches." " Should we ask?" Nuna asked, taking notes and looking both amused and disgusted. They shook their heads mutely, giggles escaping their hands. "What else." Hermione tapped her chin thinking, " Ron has an obsession with care bears. He came to my house with 20 stuffed in his suitcase. When he opened it he realised he'd forgotten his undies and I had to take him out 2 buy some new ones." At this point the girls were laughing loud enough for the boys in the common room to hear and be curious enough to creep slowly up to their door and listen, meanwhile. " So do you guys have any interesting stories bout the guys?" Mione asked cheekily. " The guys?" Myst asked, "Umm. Well when we were doing boggarts in defence against the dark arts, Ashe, it. Turned. In-into. Into." She fell to the floor in giggles with her sisters. "What?" Mione asked, slightly exasperated. " A teddy bear." Alyssa replied calmly. Mione looked at them blankly. " It chased him around them room, the rest of us were laughing so much it exploded!" Myst continued hiccuping, " It was the size of his thigh and really fluffy!" "It kept saying 'Mr Bobo loves you, give me a hug!'" Nuna added " He screamed like a girl, it was bizarre." " He never said why either." Saz pondered. "Did you guys fet the marshmallows?" Myst asked as the converstion died. "Yup they should be right behind you." Ginny replied, leaning over, "Here we go. I don't know why you needed so many." "Coz we're gonna play chubby bunny!" Nuna cried, grabbing a packet and an empty bowl, just in case, " I go first!" " What's chubby bunny?" Ginny asked. " Well it's a contest." Alyssa started. " You have to stuff as many marshmallows in your mouth as possible." Hermione continued " But each time you put one in." Nuna went on. " You have to be able to say 'chubby bunny'" said Myst. " The one with the most wins." Saz finished. " OK I'll go after Nuna then." Ginny replied. "Yay! Let's play!" cried Myst. " Ok." Annuna picked up a marshmallow and put it in the side of her mouth, " Chubby bunny." The second went in " Chubby bunny." She got another six in before she began to slur " Chwubby bwunnwy." She said as the eleventh marshmallow went in. The rest laughed, " Oh yeah, we forgot, you can't chew." Saz told Ginny as Annuna managed a 20th chubby bunny, throwing up her hands in defeat. " Now Gin it's your turn. "I soo can't fit 20 in my mouth!" Gin whined, "I forfeit!" "Na un. I can barely fit 8 in my mouth!" herm shook her head. "Lyssa?" Saz asked offering the packet. "Nah." She replied sneaking a few anyway. "Myst?" "Hehe. You're going down big sister!" Myst crowed grabbing the packet and bowl. "Ok chubby bunny." She kept going till she gagged on the 12th and had to give up. "Looks like it's just you and me Nuna." Saz said, "Just you and me." She went on a roll, the marshmallows seemed unable to affect her; "11, 12, 13, 14, 15"; she started to slur; "16, 17, 18, 19." At this point the girls were tense with anticipation. The 20th went in and. "Splat!", into the bowl. "I couldn't do it!" Saz wailed as Nuna got up and did a victory dance (and the guys arrived at the door.) "Ok let's play truth or dare." Alyssa said grabbing Nuna, "Or should we forget we forget my free truth question and just talk about hot guys instead?" "You mean like Orlando Bloom!" Nuna pretended to faint. "Or Heath Ledger." Hermione added, Nuna twitched more on the floor grinning at the visions in her head. "Or Lyn." Alyssa put in as Nuna's grin unknowingly deepened till her conscious mind took a jolt. "WHAT!" "Ha ha! You can't deny it!" "We have proof!" her sisters cried as the rest giggled and Lyn's face threatened to be split by a grin. He leaned closer to the door, Daniel just behind. "So.: Ginny cooed, "You like Lyn. Awww. Do you like his looks or personality?" Nuna looked skywards dreamily and sighed "Both." "Details." Hermione probed. "Ok." Nuna snapped up. " Ok personality first umm. well he's actually quite like Lupin; he's smart, funny, cheeky even. Yet he's really warm and compassionate. He's generous and honest and really sweet without being soppy. He thinks about things a lot more than he lets on and deep down I think he's a very caring guy." Outside Lyn blushed, starting to feel a little guilty for eavesdropping. "Ah but you said you liked looks too." Myst chimed. "Well hello! Tall, dark and handsome." She replied, "You all know what they say about tall guys." She cleared her throat to make her point clear, " And he has a quidditch player's bod. Remember at his party in the summer? The pool? Six pac and pecs mmmm." "And, heading up, I like black hair on guys. 'Specially short curls, and his eyes are like chocolate, all warm and brown and deep. Destiny's child got it right," she bagan to sing, "I know that he loves me 'coz it's obvious, I know that he loves me 'coz its me he trust. He's there for me, I know he care for me, and when he looks at me his brown eyes tell his soul." She sighed wistfully "But he'll never like me THAT way and I don't want to ruin our friendship." Outside Lyn felt his stomach plummet and the smile he'd unknowingly been wearing fell. 'If only she knew.' 'But she cares enough for you and your friendship not to follow her heart.' And annoyingly perky voice in his head argued, 'Go and announce you're love.' 'What? And have her know you've been eavesdropping, how honest.' The nasty cinical side of his brain returned. 'Then don't let her know you've been eavesdropping, enter when the topic changes.' 'But you heard her she'll deny it 'coz of our friendship and thin k you've been spying 'coz you've never said before.' 'Fine but we plot ways to woo her.' 'Fine.' The mental dialogue finished as the girls sat back from hugging Nuna. "Don't worry something will work out." Hermione consoled merrily, "And if not you're in a perfect position to perve in quidditch practise." "MIONE!" "Sorry." Outside Lyn motioned the guys away, took them to their dorm and on an oath of secrecy uploaded his dilemma. "You know what!" Saz said. "What?" Nuna asked. "I have exactly the same problem with Daz." Hermione and Ginny pulled mock gasps. "What?!" "Well it's obvious you all like each could be paired up, I'm surprised Myst isn't secretly pining after Ashe." Hermione explained. "Mmm." Myst replied nonchalantly. "It's the eyes." Saz said flatly. "Mind Darien actually flirts with you." Nuna put in. "And the cuddly-ness on the carriage at the start of term." Myst added. "And the longful stares in potions when he thinks no one's looking." Alyssa added. "It's rather dangerous, I swear he almost cut off his finger whilst chopping the toads liver." "Seems all we need is for you to flirt back." Hermione concluded. "And I'll get Harry to investigate the scene and drop a hint about your affections." Gin added, "Just to be sure." "And Saz and Daz live happily ever after." Lyssa carolled. "Ah yes but what about my lovestruck sister?" Saz asked steering conversation away from her love life, "I mean he's kissed you, you've sat in his lap, he gave you his icecream, yet no romance." "The icecream was from friendship, the lap from necessity and he acts like the kiss was nothing." She replied glumly. "He only sees me as a friend nothing else. Just boring old Nuna." "Well we'll just have to change that won't we?" Hermione asked conspirtively, "Nuna how long since you had a new style?" she asked picking up the ponytail of curls that fell to he waist. "MAKE OVER!" the girls squealed and dragged her over to a chair and a mirror. "Shit." she muttered. "Ok first things first. Analysing the original style." Gin picked up scrunchies, headbands and rummaged through Annuna's clothes, "I'd say Tomboy meet schoolgirl. Definite 'No No'. Second step plausible new style. Hmm." Alyssa grabbed the latest copies of witch weekly "Ok. recent styles, punk, retro, cowboy, sporty. Therefore none of those. Umm." "Oh! In my town there's this muggle shop that sells new age clothes that aren't too way out, and everytime I pass I seriously think of you." Hermione cried, " they've got flared sleeves and pants, billowing skirts, bodices, cloaks, saris and stuff. It's this really natural style; I know how much you care about the environment, the toads for example, and coz of the style you don't need your great terror makeup." "Ok." Nuna replied tentatively. 'Hermione's gone bimbo.' "Right." Hermione clapped her hands and moved to the bed where Sazza and Mystic had lined up Nuna's clothes, "Ok. That one, that one, that top, this jumper, that top and those pants." The others grabbed her selection and put them in a pile so she could get to work. "Manicures! Pedicures! Facials!" the other 5th years called. "'Cept Mione coz she's working." "And me." Ginny added. "What?" Nuna asked. "I'm doing your hair, now where are the scissors?" She replied. "WHAT!?!?!?!" "Don't worry I know what I'm doing." "YOU'RE GONNA CUT MY HAIR!?" "Well it's too long a straggly, trust me it'll look good." "Fine." She muttered grabbing her wand, " But I don't wanna look while you're doing it. Onli Virius." About two hours later Nuna muttered the counter charm with a gasp before dashing over to look at her altered wardrobe. "OH My Gosh! OH My Gosh! These are sooo cool, THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she ran around hugging everyone. Ginny grabbed a butterbeer for everyone out of their cooling spot, "Toast for the pursuit of guys!" "YAY!" "Now let's pig out!" Saz cried diving for the food in 'the nest'. "Icecream!" Nuna cried hoping down beside her. The girls continued to sit and chat, and eat, till Mione and Gin decided to return to their dorms at 3am, once the food was finished. "Ok! See ya tomorrow! We won't come out till you come and do up Nuna." The 5th year girls called. "Ok goodnight!" "'Night." The girls turned to the nest and with a flick of Nuna's wand their room was back to normal. They climbed into their beds and said goodnight before falling into dreams.  
  
~~~~*end flashback*~~~ Mione and Ginny had showed up very awake and perky in the girls' room at 11 and succeed in having them all awake and ready for work at 11:30, Ginny did all their hair and showed them a few tricks and Mione altered some more clothes. The girls whined for food the whole time till at noon the girls pronounced them ready and they almost ran to the hall for lunch. As they reached the hall however Mione and Gin stopped them. "You gals realize you missed practice today." Said Ginny smiling as she waited for the fluent outpouring of curses to stop, "And Harry has been rather obsessed, well, I think you'd best wait here while I distract him." Before protest could be made she dashed inside the hall to promptly sit in the shocked and surprised Harry's lap, whispering quickly into his ear. "Come on it's just you and me Lis." Hermione said linking arms and heading over to the Gryffindor table. "Lets go Nuna, let's see if Lewy likes your new look." Saz cried as she and Myst grabbed an arm each and practically dragged their embarrassed sister into the hall. Llewellyn looked up from his breakfast, spoon halfway to his mouth, and froze in shock. 'There she was, his phoenix, parting the crowds like Moses and the Red sea. Since when did I become a poet. Bugger. Wow. Hot. Shit.' His mind was stuck, unable to form anything but monosylabic words. "OY Lyn! You gonna eat that? Lyn, hello?" 'Her hair. She cut it. Looks good. Shoulder length, good, more bouncy.' "Lyn?!" Darien asked removing hi spoon of now cold porridge. ' Like the curves. I mean clothes, bouncy too, shows curves, nice curves.' "What are you looking at! Oh." 'She looks like a princess.' "Talk to her mate." 'Huh? Talk? Talk to her? Yes talk to her, be talking to her, talking to her.' "SNAPE!!" the last word hissed from his mouth with loathing as Leo stepped up to Nuna and blocked his view. "Go get your girl man she needs help." Ashe said noticing the scene, "Don't let that slime ball get her." He nodded in reply and headed over to the squirming girls. "Dar, Smythisson's eying your gal." Ashe said and watched in amusement as Darien jumped up and followed Lyn to the girls. He chuckled, 'lovebirds', and caught Myst's eye as the others reached the sisters. She smiled and headed over, his stomach did a faint flop, 'Hey! I'm not the one in love!' Llewellyn stepped up to the girls and the slytherins, ignoring everyone except Annuna who gave him a relived smile, 'Christ she's even more beautiful close up, you can see those freckles and that blush. She's so cute, no way is Snape gonna get her.' "Nuna you missed practise." He cried, putting an arm around her waist as Darien did the same to Saz, 'Hope she doesn't get offended, hope she doesn't hit me.' He began to lead her away with a perfunctionry nod to Leo, "Snape." "Gwenedd." "Snape." Darien followed suit.  
"Tufankian" The boys lead the two over to the table where their sister and a mildly red Ashe sat "You're beautiful." Lyn whispered in Nuna's ears as she sat, her blush deepened and she whispered a barely audible thankyou. "Thank you for rescuing me from Snape, he looked like he was about to propose on the spot! Is there any way I can make it up to you?" she asked shyly, embarrassed by all the stares she was receiving from the male population of the school. "I dunno. Come flying with me this afternoon?" he almost begged. "Ok." She said simply, with a smile that made him feel heaven can come to where she sat. She popped a strawberry in he mouth and he felt the most irresistible urge to kiss those sweet lips. "Nuna?" he whispered breathlessly. "Yes?" She looked into his eyes almost shyly. Emerald and chocolate linked and he felt all his breath disappear from his lungs, 'To hell with it!', "Can I kiss you?" he asked softly. The look in her eyes was all he needed, he leaned down and kissed her softly cherishing her taste and the strawberry smell from her hair. Outside the little private world they'd found themselves in cat calls, wolf whistles and fake tears surrounded the couple and a call of "Finally!" from Ron. They broke apart and noticed the attention they'd created. "Perhaps we should go some where more private to talk." "Perhaps." Nuna giggled. "Why don't we do that?" Darien asked Saz cheekily. "I don't know, maybe because you've never tried?" she teased back "Damn." 


	6. a feast and some fun under construction

Chapter 6: A feast and some fun.  
  
"Hey look at those like totally cool pumpkins, like they are totally, like, mad!" "Yeah they look like, totally, like Snape like when he's mad, like!" "Like specially that one!" "Hey you stupid Hufflepuffs!" "That's not very polite you rude potato!" "What did you call me Potter!" "Run or he'll throw his hair grease at you!" "Ron wait!" "Like wow! Like Snape really looks like a pumpkin now! Like cool!" "Harry is like so cute!"  
  
As Harry ran out of the hall after Ron, both ignoring the giggling Hufflepuffs, they passed the mini marauders and the giggling triplets who were entering the hall for the feast. "Hello Harry. Don't even ask." Ashe added meaning the girls giggling behind them. "They've been like this since we left the common room. It's really starting to bug me!" Lyn exclaimed. "Starting! I was annoyed when we got off the first flight of stairs." Darien stated. "I feel for you boys. Now if you excuse me I have to go find Ron and get him back here." Harry told the boys walking away. "Come on Nuna what is so funny?" Lyn asked frustrated. "T.T secret, can't tell." Nuna replied grinning. "What the hell is T.T?" Lyn replied angrily. "Ummm.Lyn, calm down. You're turning red." Ashe stated, "No serious. You're turning REALLY red." He added when Lyn started laughing. With a flick of his wand Darien produced a small mirror and pushed it into Lyn's hand. "AHHHHHHHH!!! Nuna what did you do to me?" Lyn screamed. Nuna looked knowingly at Mystic and with a swish and a flick a LARGE cream pie flew out of the Gryffindor table and SMACK into Ashe's face. "Mystic! You had better not have thrown that!" Ashe screamed drawing attention to them and to his and Lyn's red skin. The hall erupted with laughter and the girls quietly slipped away before the guys could exact revenge, but not without a snap shot for the book of humiliation.  
  
The next morning: "Ha ha ha ha ha! That was cool!" Mystic reminised. "Myst lets sit down. I'm hungry." Nuna whined. "And what have you got to say Sazza?" Darien asked. Sazza lifted her wand and automatically Darien turned white, literally, backing away. "Good, because I am hungry, and right now YOU, Darien, are the only thing between me and my English muffins with cream cheese and tomato, so MOVE!!" Saz ordered fiercely. Darien squeaked and dodged into the hall out of Saz's range. Saz calmly put away her wand and linked arms with Annuna and Mystic, Nuna in the middle, and stalked into the Hall for breakfast. Myst sat over a tall pile of pancakes, spreading strawberry jam and whipped cream, honey or butter and sugar over them. Saz, pulling a plate of English muffins with melted cream cheese and slices of tomato towards her, grinned and licked her lips. Nuna pulled up a giant bowl of strawberries a bowl of sugar and chocolate up beside her, melting the chocolate she dunked her strawberries and sprinkled them with sugar before popping them in her mouth. Myst rolled a jam and cream pancake and took a bite, looking up behind Nuna and Saz, and choked. Ashe hit her on the back, hardly. Myst glared at him before looking down at Emberlynn, the bright red dragon that was the length of Myst's arm, from fingertips to elbow and said, "Sic him." Ashe flushed white with fright and said "Help me! Myst, anything, I'll do anything just, please, no dragon, no fire!" Myst stopped the Emberlynn with a small, pale hand and regarded the sheet white teenager in front of her. "Nuna?" she asked looking to her oldest sister. Deep, dark eyes took in the position Nuna was in, the shade of Lyn's skin, and Mystic snorted, turning to Saz. Saz winked at her but shook her head slightly. Myst shrugged and went back to her pancakes. "Anyway what was so funny you choked?" Saz asked curious. Myst grinned devilishly and pointed behind Nuna and Saz. They turned around. Behind them half of the male population at the Hufflepuff table were drooling over Nuna. Lyn growled and slid a protective arm around Nuna's waist. While they were occupied with sightseeing, Darien sneakily took one of Saz's muffins. There was a low growl from the area of his hand. That growl was all the warning he got before Chiot snapped long, pointed, white, SHARP, teeth over his hand. One of her fangs punctured right through the web of skin between his thumb and forefinger. Darien screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saz paced. Darien was in the Hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey fussing over him. Lyn had tried 4 different ways to get in, Ashe tried 3, Nuna and Myst had a joint effort of 1, but Saz was In the lead with a total of 10 different, creative ideas. There had been pleading, "Colds, sore throats, fatal diseases and serious injuries" but no one saw him. Thick white curtains surrounded his bed and the triplets, Ashe and Lyn were locked out, unable to even open the door without being spotted. "I know!" Myst cried, "Let's use Ashe! His head's so thick we could use it as a battering ram!" Ashe dived for Myst, who dodged, sending him head first into the wall. "Wait!" Saz cried, having held her head tightly in her hands thinking, "No one suspects a Hufflepuff!" "Huh?" "She's nuts." "How does that aid our situation?" "No one suspecs a Hufflepuff. We curse cousin Rupert and claim the slytherins attacked him." "So we're going to bash up your cousin so you can see your boyfriend?" Ashe asked Saz. "Yes! No! I mean. He's not my boyfriend." Saz stuttered. "Well let's go ask Rupert." Lyn intervened the argument brewing, he and Nuna headed off hand in hand. "Hang on. Isn't he in the Hufflepuff Common room?" Ashe asked. "Yeah so?" "How will we get in?" "We know the password, duh!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "So you wanna hex me into oblivion so you can see your friend?" the big blonde 4th year asked incredulously. They nodded looking uneasily around the Hufflepuff common room, where they were being given death glares by suspicious hufflepuffs. "And how will you make it worth my while?" he askd leaning forward, pressing his fingers together. "I thought you were a Hufflepuff not a slytherin!" Ashe cried, Rupert flexed beater sized biceps, "I take that back!" The girls laughed, "We're gonna claim you were hexed by slytherins, you get back at those slythertwits and you get immunity for your house in our next school prank." Saz added evilly. Rupert grinned, "Sure why not?" he through his arms wide, "HEX ME!" The triplets fell beside themselves laughing, "If we hexed you now people would think you were trying to give Crabbe and Goyle a hug!" "I'M NOT GAY!" "Ok, but at least look as though you were about to reach for your wand." "Let's do this in a quiet corridor." "Let's go then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!" Myst cried running ahead of the others who were lugging the large, heavy and very unconscious Rupert, Myst threw open the doors. "You are not seeing Darien!" the nurse cried from behind a set of curtains. "Miss.Rupert he was attacked, how do you reverse the purple boil curse?" "Please Miss he's heavy!" Saz cried, legs buckling. "Girls if I MUST TELL YOU ONE MORE TIME." Madame Pomfrey started coming outside, "Oh my.Bring him to this bed. What happened? Where did you find him?" "We found him in the charms corridor, I think the slytherins got him, I thought I heard Snape's voice when we arrived." Nuna said, sliding him off her shoulder. " Well we'll soon fix him up, now if you girls don't mind." Madame Pomfrey closed the curtains on them, as they stepped back distinct sounds of cooing could be heard. The girls grinned and dashed over to where Darien lay, looking confused. "Daz are you alright?!" Saz cried running to his bedside. "Ah young love!" Nuna sighed clasping her hands together before being toppled into Lyn by Myst's shove. Lyn turned hot pink, thanks to the continuing affects of the mood skins, caught her and joined her glaring at Myst. Myst returned their glare with a death stare of her own, making Lyn go white and take a step back, leaving Nuna to fall to the cold, hard floor with a yelp. "SHHHHHH!!!" Madame Pomfrey hissed from behind the curtain. Terrified yelps followed her hiss. "Oh be quiet you wimp this won't hurt.much." "So reassuring." Ashe quipped. Meanwhile. Saz clutched Darien's hand (the non bitten one). "I'm so sorry, so so sorry, so so so sorry, so so so so sorry, so so so so so sorry, so so so so so so sorry, so so so so so so so sorry." Saz failed to notice Darien slowly turned a mixture of hot pink and purple at her nearness. Unfortunately for them, Ashe and Myst did. "Aww, look, Darien's embarrassed!" "Hot pink you know what that means, give him a kiss Saz!" Saz gave them the one fingered salute. "And you said I never tried!" Darien whined. "You're not trying now, are you?" she replied smugly. "Fine!" and with that he pulled Saz's head down and kissed her soundly. "Finally!" The two broke apart grinning and started back at it again, with a little more passion. "Now that's just getting gross!" Ashe exclaimed after just a few moments, shielding his eyes. Lyn looked at Nuna expectantly, having picked her back of the floor. Nuna rolled her eyes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before smirking. Lyn, not ready to give up, put on a puppy dog face before slowly wrapping his arms around her and kissing up the side of her neck. "Is there something in the air in here?!" Myst asked Ashe disgustedly, eyeing the other two couples, "Urgh! Let's leave them to it!" The two left the others, who were rather preoccupied since Nuna had given in to Llewellyn's persistence. "I hope they're not going to keep on doing that to us." Ashe grouched once the two were outside. "Yeah our sanity would be most severely scarred." Myst added, looking around, disorientated, "Now what do we do?" "I dunno how long till lunch?" "2 hours, you hungry?" "No, just bored. Perhaps we should do that essay Flitwick set us yesterday." "Oh my God!" Myst exclaimed, "We have resorted to willingly do work! The matrix is ending!" "The matrix?" "Muggle film idea, thing. I'll explain." Myst and Ashe wandered off. 


End file.
